When It Hurts
by Effrinae Trinx
Summary: Hayffie lost love. Effie hurts Haymitch, emotionally. Thank you Anon on tumblr for the prompt xx


When it hurts.

Hayffie Promt from Anon on tumblr

Effie hurts Haymitch Emotionally

"Ok gather around people, come, come!"

Effie had called a small gathering of close friends around the dining table of the penthouse suite. Haymitch hadn't had a choice of attendance as his liquor was in the dining area thus concluding, so was he.

He trudged to towards the others, glass in hand and the usual unwilling pout and sat at the far end of the table, Effie stood at the head of it with her hands clasped together and her face all a glow.

"Right! Well, I guess your all wondering why I called you hear this evening!" Effie began, Haymitch had already found that her smug smile was starting to annoy him, he exhaled loudly and spun the amber liquid about his glass.

"As you all know, Teddy and I have been dating for nearly a year now and-"

"What?" Haymitch suddenly broke in with a humored tone. His glass now fixed on the table and all eyes apart from Effies fixed on him.

"Since when?" He guffawed. He was met with a number of exasperated sighs and eyes rolls from around the table but Effie refused to meet his questionable gaze and continued.

With an awkward clearing of her throat, all eyes fell back to Effie.

"As I was saying, Teddy and I, well we've decided, together, well...it was my decision really but, but in light of a certain event that has taken place, we both agree, that, well-"

"Damnit woman, spit it out!" Haymitch yelled. He swallowed the rest of his drink and was finally met with her glare.

"Haymitch" Cinna whispered harshly "Not now!"

"No its ok Cinna" Effie said happily, everybody thought she was always too quick to forgive Haymitch's behavior. "He's right, I'm dragging this out! Well, no time like the present!" She beamed as she quickly took to removing the glove from her left hand.

"WE'RE ENGAGED!" She cried as the beautiful diamond sparkler was revealed on her fourth finger.

The guests erupted into wondrous, congratulating applause and adoration for the beautiful engagement ring that glittered as Effies hand twirled it about their eyes.

"We're getting married in the spring, I handed my notice in last week, As from tomorrow I will be a kept woman!" Effie squealed in delight and as for Haymitch the rest was a blur.

As the others cooed and cried and happily discussed a spring wedding, Haymitch had become numb.

By the time the guests had left and Effie had distracted herself with some packing, Haymitch's numbness had grown into anger.

"Engaged?" He spat, Effie stopped what she was doing and faced him

"Oh good, you were listening!" She threw back "Arent you going to congratulate me?" She chimed and turned her attention back to her case.

"Congratulate you? I didnt even- how- a year? a whole year and you never told me?" he tore the garments from her hands and slammed the case shut

"Haymitch! Manners!" she cried

"Screw your fucking manners! where were yours? how could you not tell me this?" he threw her belongings down in a rage. Effie remained the perfection of calm and took a deep breath

"Haymitch, you've met Teddy on several occasions, he even came with me when I came to 12 for the last reaping"

"The guy with the chin? I thought he was gay!"

Effies jaw dropped

"He does not- His chin is perfectly adequate thank you very much! and HE IS NOT GAY!" She thought about being offended but realised it was much more fun to gloat "No sir.." She cooed as she became lost in her own thoughts for a moment "He's definitely NOT gay" A saucy smile crept onto her face and Haymitch suddenly felt a pang of jealousy.

"You're quitting?" He asked. A little less bitter

"I quit!" She beamed "Last week. So go ahead, arrange your little party for one! I'm sure you're just dying to celebrate by departure. Go ahead!" She dug a hand into her case and pulled out a bottle of what looked like a very rare and expensive malt whiskey. "Here" She smiled "I was going to leave it in your room before I left but since you're here..." She pushed the bottle unwillingly into his hands. "Its been a pleasure Haymitch. A sea storm most of the time but, well, its been an interesting time. Thank you" She placed a quick kiss at his cheek then turned back to her suitcase

"Is that it?" He asked coolly and watched as her shoulders dropped in surrender

"What?" She replied and met his gaze again "Thats the finest malt this side of the city! Dont you like it?"

"Oh, right, yeah, I love it" He mocked then suddenly launched the whole thing at her bedroom wall, the glass bottle shattered into a thousand tiny pieces and the brown sticky liquid exploded over her pink wash wallpaper

Effie jumped back in shock then turned to him, eyes ablaze

"HAYMITCH ABERNATHY! HOW DARE Y-"

"How dare I? HOW DARE I!?" He took her by the arms and pulled her forcefully towards him "HOW DARE YOU!" He shook her slightly and the smug smile fell from her face.

"All these years and thats it!? a megre goodbye and a bottle of fucking nothing!? Whats the matter with you!?" His blood was boiling

"Haymitch you're hurting me!" Effie cried and her bottom lip quivered in fear of him

"Is that all I'm worth? is that all I mean to you?" He shook her again

"Haymitch what are you talking about?"

"Im talking about me and you Effie! All these years? Did it mean nothing? I've seen the way you've looked at me in the past, your countless flirting and constant vying for my attention, you've always had my back, you've always been on my side I thought...I thought you-"

"You thought nothing!" She pulled herself away from him forcefully and pushed at his chest "Yes I Flirted! Yes I wanted your attention! I was crazy about you Haymitch and look where it got me!" She pushed him again. "Nowhere! Ive risked my entire career getting you out of trouble because I CARED ABOUT YOU! You thought...you THOUGHT? I'm a woman Haymitch! A woman needs more than a mans thoughts! I needed to be loved! I needed to be wanted! I needed to be touched!"

His hands suddenly found her waist and he pulled her against him hungrily, their noses were touching and their lips were but breaths apart

"I'm touching you now" He whispered as his hands slid lower. Effie let out a fluttered sigh and her eyes became heavy lidded "Is this what you want? What you've always wanted?" He closed the gap between them and kissed her lips longingly. Effie felt her knees weaken and she fell into him. "Give me another chance Effie" He said and their kiss became heated. He wrapped her in his arms as she beat weakly as chest, clutching his shirt with her sparkling left fist.

Haymitch would forever be her undoing, she knew that. She hated that she loved him. She hated him for being so damn difficult and she hated herself for being so weak.

"Just tell me what to do Effie. Tell me what you need" he breathed but she stopped kissing him suddenly and leant away.

"What?" She questioned, her hands slipped from his chest and she shrugged his hands away

"Tell me what you want me to do?" he pleaded but Effie couldn't to anything but let out a laugh. A laugh filled with remorse as she looked at the beautiful ring on her finger. she brought her hand to her mouth and her laughter soon turned to tears

You see, Effie had been telling Haymitch what to do their entire working life together. She wanted a fresh start, the chance of a life filled with adventure and love not filled with schedules and planning and arranging others. Arranging him.

"Teddy never had to ask" She said suddenly "He made me happy from the day I met him..."

Haymitch read the regret in her eyes and backed away

"Its too late Haymitch. A second chance? You've had several..." She suddenly stopped to let out a sad whimper "You've had chance after chance to choose me! But what did you choose instead...every time?"

He looked down at his feet, then at the sodden mess by the wall

"Exactly." she whispered, she sounded tired and defeated "If I have to tell you how to love me Haymitch Abernathy, you're not and never will be worthy of my love" She threw what was at hand into her case and zipped it shut "Good bye Haymitch" She gave him a parting smile and a stroke to his cheek "Be happy for me, I really do wish you all the very best"

Then she was gone.

All that remained was the sodden mess upon the beautiful pink wash wall. A mere reflection of the mess that would have been, could have been the two of them. If only he had put down the bottle, long enough to see those wanting eyes, hear those hopeful thoughts and register those loving smiles.

Pity, you only really get to see or hear or register the important things, when it hurts.


End file.
